


Across The Street

by Cali_Dreamin



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-17 07:11:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14183661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_Dreamin/pseuds/Cali_Dreamin
Summary: Ali the bartender meets Ashlyn, the tattoo shop owner across the street. One shot





	Across The Street

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!! I’ve been gone waaay too long (like three years I think LOL), but i’m back with a one shot for now until I can start working on Dangerous Liasons again. I plan on dropping this type of stuff as often as I can in the midst of working on my main story. I hope you all enjoy, and please forgive my absence!
> 
>  
> 
> (yes I kept Ashlyn's hair long for this don't @ me. Also, smut warning)

     “Jeez we’re busy today!” Ali shouts sarcastically to Syd, who for the fifth time is wiping down the same table trying to stay preoccupied. 

 “I know, it’s like we can’t catch a break.” The sass queen responds, dramatically pretending to wipe sweat from her forehead. 

 Both women chuckle as Ali continues to prep glasses for the afternoon rush they’re both hoping for. Everyone else working decided to take a break in the kitchen, so it was just the two friends out front running the usually busy street-front bar/restaurant. The brunette was the current bartender, trying to occupy herself with mindless tasks all throughout the late morning.

 The familiar rumble of a motorcycle breaks her from her thoughts, and she stares out the front windows, praying for a glance at the rider. 

 A few seconds later, the stranger pulls up across the street in all of her glory, riding on her motorcycle like the most daring female out there. Ali perks up immediately, craning her neck for a better view of the woman on the all black, sporty looking Harley Davidson bike. 

     After pulling up to the curb, Ashlyn shuts off her bike and gracefully steps off while removing her helmet, exposing beautiful flowing blonde hair. She’s wearing a tight white short sleeve t-shirt that puts her arm tattoos on full display, well fitted black pants, and her favorite pair of boots. She wasn’t planning on being at her shop for long, the business woman was just coming in to check on everything and fill out some paperwork.

     Meanwhile, Ali was practically drooling over the show taking place in front of her new favorite tattoo shop. 

      “Take a picture Kriegy, it’ll last longer,” Syd chides as she comes towards the bartender, “oh, let me get that for you.” She jokingly pretends to pat the drool off the brunettes mouth. It snaps Ali back into reality and she blushes, looking away and trying to focus back on the glasses she was tending to. 

“When are you actually going to try and talk to her? Or do you enjoy looking like a creeper from a distance?” Syd asks playfully.

”Honestly,” Ali starts, ”probably never. I mean, look at her! She’s so intimidating! and sexy—god she’s sexy— and i’m only across the street. I can't even imagine being up close. Why would I embarrass myself like that?” The brunette sounds as exasperated as she feels. She’s too shy for all of that. “What would I even say?” 

Syd taps her chin, pretending to be deep in thought. “Hmm, how about ‘hi i’m Ali I’ve been watching you from behind my bar for months, but finally decided that now is the time I'm going to stop being a weirdo.’” Leroux laughs at her own joke, but the obnoxious laughter is cut short when a damp towel whacks her in the face. Appalled, she glares at the woman behind the bar currently feigning innocence. 

“Alright Krieger that’s it!” The devious waitress declares while heading straight for Ali, who shrieks and tries to make it out from behind the heavy oak structure separating them. 

 

     In the midst of their horseplay, they didn’t notice a customer had come in. 

  Ashlyn watched the two women running around tables, laughing and screeching at each other. She couldn’t help the look of amusement that spread across her sun kissed face. She stood there, leaning against the hostess booth without saying a word, waiting to see how long it would take to be noticed. 

  On the other side of the small dining area, Ali’s back was turned toward the front of the restaurant. For the moment, she’d effectively evaded Syd, who stopped dead in her tracks after noticing who had joined them. 

“HA! Getting out of shape on me or what, booboos?” The brunette teased with confidence, swaying her hips back and fourth in a small victory dance while sing-songing that she’d beat the shocked woman in front of her. Ali was broken out of her momentary bliss by slow applause coming from behind her. Startled, she spun around on her heel so quick she almost lost balance. 

“Ladies, that was great, but I am parched! What does a girl gotta do around here to get a drink?” Ashlyn spoke out, even more amused after seeing the bewilderment on the striking woman’s face who Ashlyn couldn’t help but look over while she was dancing. The blonde would be a fool if she didn’t admit that she like the show that was unknowingly being put on for her. She’s seen the other woman plenty of times before, but has never gotten the chance to come speak with her. The place is usually packed when she closes up the shop. While parking her bike, she was surprised to see it so empty and decided to come in to finally check it out.

“Uhh— I’m sor— I uhm,” the brunette couldn’t form a sentence, she was in shock. Ali has never felt so embarassed in her life, but before she could make anything worse, Syd spoke up. 

“We have an amazing selection of handcrafted beverages, take a seat at the bar and Ali will whip something up for you!” Syd got out cheerfully and nudged Ali who was still frozen in place. 

“Sounds great, hopefully your drinks are as good as those dance moves, Ali.” With a wink, the blonde made her way to the bar. Ali felt her knees go weak, she’d just been adressed by name and didn’t know what to do with herself. The only thing keeping her standing right now was Syd’s gentle guidance forward. 

“Kriegs! Snap out of it!” The harsh whisper effectively breaks ali out of her daze and she hustles to serve the gorgeous blonde sitting at her bar. 

Ashlyn was silently observing her surroundings, taking in the incredibly rustic yet modern nature of everything. It was comfortable, oddly familiar, but all around impressive. She mentally bashed herself for not having come in sooner.

”This is a nice set up y’all got here, no wonder it’s always so busy.” The blonde compliments a blushing Ali, who answers back with a dazzling smile. Ashlyn thought this girl was already stunning, but the newly revealed perfection that was Ali Krieger’s smile did something to her. 

“Yeah, my brother worked really hard to get this place up and running. He deserves it.” Ali can’t help the proud tone that takes over voice. Kyle deserves this more than anyone. His hard fought sobriety didn’t stop him from creating a restaurant with one of the most amazing bars in LA. He even convinced Ali to be the lead bartender, not that it took much, she’d do anything for him. 

“Well maybe i’ll be lucky enough to run into him one day.” Ali’s admiration of her brother definitely didn’t go unnoticed, it reminded Ashlyn of her own sentiments. The relationship she shared with her brother was the driving force behind her opening up the tattoo shop. With an equally warm smile, the two women stayed locked in each other’s gazes until Ali spoke up. 

“So stranger, what’ll it be?” She tried to sound confident, but was worried about impressing the customer in front of her. Without thinking, she seductively leaned forward on the bar, slightly exposing the upper part of her cleavage. She noticed Ashlyn shift and her gaze momentarily waver, but the blonde quickly collected herself. 

Clearing her throat, stunned by the beauty of the brunette across from her, she tried to think of something that she thought would throw off the bartender. "I'll have a Smoke and Spice. Johnnie Walker. Gold Label." Ashlyn spoke confidently and watched a smirk spread across Ali's face. 

"Coming right up." Ashlyn's sexy confidence brought out the brunette's usually well tamed competitiveness. She felt she had something to prove, and without missing a beat, she was going to do just that.

Ali went to work, making sure to be hyper-aware of her movements, swaying her hips more than normal, exposing her arm muscles more while shaking the blonde's drink... She knew exactly what she was doing, and was loving every second of it, especially after noticing how transfixed the other woman was on her. 

"My name is Ashlyn, by the way." she spoke out evenly, trying hard not to give away how much she was enjoying watching Ali create her drink. "You called me stranger earlier, but now we're on a first name basis." She definitely wasn't being shy with her flirting, not like she kept it in check much anyways.

"Well Ashlyn," Ali slides over the perfectly presented cocktail, "I thought you were a badass before, but this drink further solidifies my notion." she winks, and motions for the blonde to drink up, taking the opportunity to study her features now that she's up close and personal. Ali's eyes trailed up and down her exposed arms, taking in the intricate details of her tattoos. She wondered if Ashlyn had done some of them herself, but decided now was not the time to ask. Next, her gaze hovered upon the blonde's perfectly angular face. She was the 'make your jaw drop' type of beautiful, and had the most uniquely colored hazel eyes. A face that could simply be stared at for hours.

Ashlyn was too busy enjoying her whiskey to notice Ali watching her every move, she excitedly slammed the glass down after taking the first few sips and let out a low whistle. "You know, this has got to be the best damn drink I've ever had! I'm not sure if it's because of the gorgeous woman who made it for me or what but wow. Just WOW." 

"I'm glad you like it" Ali is proud of herself for eliciting such a reaction from the seemingly reserved blonde. That, and she's proud she was able to fight through the massive amount of butterflies going on inside of her after being so graciously complimented. 

"I love it!"

The two women lock eyes during their laughter, and suddenly Ashlyn feels a surge of confidence flowing through her. "Ali, I'm not kidding. You're absolutely stunning, and extremely talented. I wouldn't mind hearing all about how a girl like you got so good at making drinks, or everything else about you for that matter." Reaching across the bar, she rests her hand on top of Ali's and smiles up warmly at her. 

The forwardness of this exchange doesn't bother Ali one bit. She can feel her skin burning where Ashlyn's hand is, but makes no attempt to move. When the blonde retracts her hand, Ali instantly misses the innocent, meaningful contact.

"I'm off at 8 o'clock, what did you have in mind?" the brunette asks eagerly, noticing Ashlyn relax a bit.

With a smoldering look towards Ali, the plan is set into motion. "Well, you've so kindly showed me what it is that you're great at here, so why don't you let me show you what I'm good at. Come to my shop when you get off and bring your favorite bottle of wine."

"Sounds great."

The two women spend a little bit more time conversing, but as more and more people began trickling into the restaurant, the rush that Ali was hoping for earlier was beginning to take place. After Ashlyn closed out her tab, leaving a huge tip much to Ali's dismay, they said their 'See you later's' and Ali watched Ashlyn until she disappeared behind the heavily tinted windows of her tattoo shop. Letting out a long sigh, she began greeting other customers that had gathered at the bar, hoping that the rest of the shift wouldn't drag on like earlier.

She couldn't keep her mind from wandering through all the possibilities of what could take place tonight. As the night went on she grew more and more antsy, becoming increasingly nervous about what could happen. Was it a date? Was it just a friendly hang out? Ali tried not to put a label on it, and before she could think anymore about what Ashlyn might have in store for her, 8 o'clock rolled around. 

In the middle of trying to make a wine selection for the night, Syd nudges up beside her. She'd been relentless with her line of questioning, and after excessive begging, Ali gave in, knowing all too well how much she was going to be teased the rest of the night. "Uh-Oh, Kriegy's breaking out the good stuff! Someone's planning on getting lucky tonight!" Again, laughing at her own joke, she hugs Ali and wishes her luck before also leaving for the night.

The brunette briefly entertains the thought of getting extremely intimate with Ashlyn. How the blonde's hands might feel touching other places on her body, how that long blonde hair might feel between her legs, and how those muscular arms might feel while holding her up against a wall... Forcing herself from her thoughts, she swallows hard and gathers her things before making her way towards the mysterious tattoo shop.

 

 

     Across the street, Ashlyn has just finished setting up when she hears knocking on the shop door. Putting the last few touches on everything, she takes a deep breath and goes to let Ali in. She is nervous, but ultimately confident that Ali will enjoy what she has planned. She rarely lets people see what is about to take place, it's something that she prefers to do in solitude, but there's always a time for trying new things and stepping out of her comfort zone.

When she opens the door, she can't help but smile at the radiant woman in front of her. Ali is utterly alluring in the most subtle of ways, everything about her is attractive to the blonde and she can't wait to get to know her. 

"Hey there hot stuff, glad you could make it," she smiles after looking down, noticing the bottle in Ali's hand, "and you didn't forget the wine either! Come on in."

Ali smiles even wider after the door opens, she's surprised to find that Ashlyn has changed. Her hair is pulled up in a lazy bun, and she's now wearing paint spattered blue jeans, a loose black t-shirt, and an old apron that's seen it's fair share of spills.  

"Hot stuff?" The name catches Ali's attention, "don't think I've ever heard that one before." Her tone is light, she likes how easy it is to just be around the laid back blonde.

"It suites you," Ashlyn retorts wearing a sheepish grin, "you're pretty hot." 

"Excuse me, but have you looked in a mirror lately? You're gorgeous Ashlyn." 

The compliment catches Ashlyn off guard, she's not used to being called things like that, but she thoroughly enjoys it.

"Ha, well you might not be thinking that in the next twenty minutes or so. I tend to get a little messy when it comes to what I've got planned." 

"I can't wait to find out what that actually is, the suspense is killing me." 

Deciding to put the playful banter on hold, Ashlyn gestures for Ali to follow, briefly showing her the shop along the way. Ali is incredibly impressed, taking in every little detail that was skimmed over in the short introduction to the interior of the shop. It's immaculate, with big paintings everywhere, the likes of which she's never seen before. They're all so unique, but one in particular catches her attention. It's a portrait of a man of similar stature to her brother Kyle, just a tad more husky. The portrait is so realistic it stops her dead in her tracks.

"Who is this?" She asks without really thinking, and looks over to see Ashlyn's demeanor change. A look of pure gratitude crosses her face, but she schools her features and answers evenly,"It's my brother Christopher. I painted it for him and put it up in here to show him how much I love him. This whole shop is for him, he's the reason I opened it." She Shrugs off the question, but Ali is stunned. Her mouth drops open and she lets out a sound of disbelief "You painted that!? Holy shit, it's amazing!"

"Thank you," Ashlyn offers shyly, "that's actually what I had planned for tonight, I wanted to teach you how to paint." She finishes, but sees Ali hesitate, "I mean, unless you just want to do dinner or something, I don't want you to feel like you have to paint with me." the blonde adds quickly, anxiousness evident in her tone. 

Ali adores how shy Ashlyn really is, and closes the distance between the two of them and plants a chaste kiss on her cheek.

"I'd love for you to teach me how to paint, nothing sounds better than that." She smiles warmly and starts walking towards the back of the studio where she can see two large canvases set up on easels surrounded by old white sheets that were clearly being used to keep the paint from ruining the floor.  

Ashlyn is in shock, her cheek still tinging from where Ali's lips were just a moment prior. She shakes off the haze that was starting to settle and ignores the wave of desire the lingering kiss sends deep to her core. She focuses on Ali looking over the painting area and goes to take the bottle of wine from her to pour it for them. She can see that Ali has a lot of questions for her, and decides to just dive right in.

"It's just a hobby really, I only do it when I have spare time or while I'm waiting for clients to show up. I keep this area private, no one is really allowed over here except for the other artists. You should consider yourself lucky." 

"You mean to tell me that you don't bring all of your dates here to see this? This has to be how you get all the girls." Ali teases, only partially serious, she's curious to know if Ashlyn is being truthful when she says that no one really knows about this talent.

"Unfortunately," Ashlyn lets out a playful sigh, "the women I seem to attract wouldn't know what art was even if they were getting lessons from the great Salvidor Dali himself."

"Well what makes you think that I know any more about art than those other women?" The brunette is genuinely curious.

"Your artisrty comes in the form of alcohol," Ashlyn states as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "when I was watching you make my drink today, everything you were doing was art. You were creating something great, visually and realistically. I saw how much you cared, and how passionate you are when it comes to serving something that you can say you're proud of. Duh." 

"Wow... I've never really thought about it that way. Thank you, Ash." Ali is floored by her response, she's even more excited to start painting now, wanting to tap into her creative side she didn't really think she had, and now she was sure that she had the best teacher to help her accomplish it.

Ashlyn brings over two glasses of red wine, and they both take long sips before beginning to prep their paint. The blonde only had to give Ali a few pointers before she took a step back and let her figure it out on her own. She was delighted to see Ali pick it up so quickly, she seemed to genuinely be enjoying herself. Occasionally, Ashlyn would do things like help Ali move the brush a certain way for a specific brush stroke or get close and help her see the image from a different perspective, all of this required the two women to be very close to each other. The contact was driving Ashlyn crazy, but she didn't want to cross any lines. What she didn't realize was, Ali was leaning into every touch, relishing the feeling of being near the strong blonde, and every time Ashlyn's face was close to hers, her gaze fell to her perfectly shaped lips. She had to stop herself from closing the distance every single time. 

The conversation flowed freely between them, any topic was fair game. Where they grew up, what their favorite foods were, down to their biggest fears. Ashlyn was amused to find out that Ali is deathly afraid of elevators, and Ali thought it was adorable that Ashlyn has a childlike obsession with Sharks. They were both on their fourth glass of wine, the images on the canvases becoming less and less distinct.

"So Ali, are you ever going to tell me if you have any other tattoos than just the one on your forearm?" The wine was giving Ashlyn the courage to be even more flirtatious than she normally was. She'd noticed the tattoo earlier when she was at the bar, but never came around to asking what it meant, it was in a language that she couldn't understand.

"Oh-" Ali glances down to her arm, "It's the German word for love, 'Liebe'. I spent some time there after college and learned the language. I have two others, one, also in German, on my ribs. The last one is something I got while I was in college." Ali blushes, always hesitant to discuss her rebellious phase she went through while at Penn State. 

"The one on your ribs, do you mind if I see it?" Ashlyn asks unsure, again, not wanting to make Ali uncomfortable.

"No, not at all." Ali takes a deep breath, and gets up from her paint stool. She slowly removes the apron that was protecting her clothing, and then her shirt, eyes never leaving Ashlyn's. 

Ashlyn's breath catches in her throat. She'd never seen anything more beautiful in that moment than Ali, standing there in her jeans and bra, body partially exposed, accentuated by the soft light coming from above them. Ali turns slightly, giving Ash the perfect view of the script on her side. It was dazzling.

"' _Man sieht nur mit dem Herzen gut, das Wesentliche ist für die Augen unsichtbar'" ,_ Ali spoke softly as she watched Ashlyn admire the tattoo, "'One sees clearly only with the heart. Anything essential is invisible to the eyes.'" 

Taking a small step forward, she closes the distance, giving Ashlyn a chance to see it up close. The blonde mindlessly lifts her hand to gently trace the script with her fingertips. Ali's skin is soft and warm, and she can feel the woman's firm muscles clench underneath her cold touch. She quickly pulls back, and apologizes.

Without a word, Ali reaches down and grabs her hand to put it back, this time, with her front facing the blonde. She places her hands on either side of Ashlyn's face, tilting her head up. She searches for signs of hesitation, when she doesn't find any, Ali brings their lips together in a gentle kiss.

It's hesitant at first, neither woman wanting to come on too strong, but when Ashlyn stands up from the stool and grips Ali's plump rear, out of pure instinct and desire, she deepens the kiss. Her tongue finding it's way into Ali's mouth. She lets out a soft moan at the contact, it turns Ali on even more than she already is, and she pulls her body flush against Ashlyn's using her arms to wrap around the back of the blonde's neck and pulling her as close as she could be. 

Both women revel in the closeness, the heat of the timid kiss is almost too much. They stand, locked in embrace, in the middle of Ashlyn's make shift studio, paintings long forgotten along with the harmless conversation that was taking place. They kiss like they've known each other for longer than a day, the chemistry they share is undeniable. 

Slowly pulling away with her eyes still closed, Ashlyn savors the moment. Everything inside of her is electric, and she didn't want the feeling to ever go away. When she finally opens her eyes, they were met with a hungry gaze from Ali, who slowly licks her lips in satisfaction. 

"Is this how all of your art lessons end up?" Ali flirts, keeping her arms wrapped firmly around Ashlyn's neck. The blonde laughs, slowly moving her hands up and down Ali's bare sides, settling on her hips and looking down into beautiful amber colored eyes.  

"I don't usually do this remember? You're the exception." 

Ali smiles, her tongue slightly sticking out between her teeth as she comes up with an idea, "Would you be willing to make another exception for me?" She looks up innocently, hoping that being ploy will pay off.

"Something tells me you never have a hard time getting your way." The blonde retorts, knowing damn well with a look like that, she would never be able to deny the brunette anything at this point. "What can I do for you?" 

Ali blushes, suddenly shy about her question. "Well, I showed you my tattoo... Are there any others on you that you'd like to show me?" Biting her lip, she looks down waiting for a response. When Ashlyn slowly pulls away, she feels as though she's made a mistake. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that." She sputters, embarrassed by her own forwardness. Ashlyn is still silent, and this makes Ali even more uneasy, but when she looks over and discovers the blonde slowly removing her shirt, her feelings of embarrassment are quickly replaced with burning hot desire. 

The request didn't come as much of a surprise to Ashlyn, in fact, she was wondering why it took her so long to finally ask. She first noticed the fascination Ali had with her tattoos when they'd met earlier, catching a rogue glance here and there, but the brunette never asked. It was hard for the blonde to break apart from the embrace, but she was eager to give Ali what she wanted.

Ashlyn, fully aware of Ali beginning to back track, could only smile at the fumbling woman's sudden shyness. Instead of comforting her, she just decided to act, first removing her favorite old apron, then her loose fitting t-shirt. There she stood, in her sports bra and tattered painting jeans that hugged her in all the right places, waiting for Ali to notice.

When the women locked eyes, she saw Ali's expression change in an instant, all uncertainty gone, replaced with a look of hunger. Ali's amber eyes were set ablaze due to the angst between them. They stood shirtless, facing each other, waiting for a move to be made. Ashlyn could feel her own self-consciousness surfacing under the intense gaze of the brunette. There were several tattoos on her body, all of substantial significance, but the one that she was about to show Ali was arguably the most meaningful to her.

With a slight twist, Ashlyn reveals her side piece; a huge colorful image filled with butterflies dedicated to her Grandma who, for lack of a better term, is her savior. It spans from her rib cage, all the way down to the top of her hip. Ali is captivated, she wasn't expecting to see so much color, considering the only other artwork on the blonde's body was in black and gray. She wants to approach Ashlyn, close the small gap between where they're standing, the tattoo is a lovely excuse to be able to touch the toned body on display before her. 

"My famiy is extremely important to me," Ashlyn starts, speaking softly, " They've saved me from a lot, and have supported me through all of my endeavors, however ridiculous some of them might have been." She smiles to herself, remembering some of the crazy parts of her past, "but there is one woman in particular to which I owe most of my success," 

"my Grandma has played a huge roll in who I've become today, if it wasn't for her, there's no doubt in my mind that I'd be stuck in a jail cell somewhere. Or much worse." Ashlyn shudders, recollecting how much of a troublemaker she used to be. Most people don't know about her criminal record, she chooses to keep that part of her life private, but her Grandma was always there to bail her out, no matter how serious the crimes were. Every punishment she endured from her elder harder than the last, it got to the point where Ashlyn thought jail would be the easy way out. It took almost losing her grandma for Ashlyn to realize that it was time to straighten out. 

"She has always loved Butterflies, ever since I can remember they've been a huge part of who she is. They're all over her house, and always in her garden with her, bringing tranquility and happiness," the blonde sighs, not wanting to leave out any details of why this tattoo means so much, "She got sick, really sick, out of nowhere. We almost lost her, it was a really hard time for all of us because she is the backbone of the Harris family." 

"When she was in the hospital, she made it a point to bring her butterflies with her, all of her paintings and fixtures from her house ended up in that small room with her. They gave her strength to fight off what was going on. Oddly enough it worked, because she's still alive and stronger than ever before. I got this tattoo to remind me that there is courage in simplicity. Every time I look at it, I see my Grandma, in the form of delicate creatures, that also happen to be incredibly headstrong." 

Wordlessly, Ali saunters over, looking up at Ashlyn through her eyelashes. After hearing how passionately the enthralling woman spoke of her life and the people in it, the brunette couldn't contain herself any longer. She wanted to see if the passion inside of Ashlyn extended to other activities. There was already something so incredibly attractive about the woman that she was always curious about before from across the street, but now with her up close, Ali was no longer intimidated. 

Before any more stories could be told, Ali cuts her off, bringing their lips together in a searing kiss. It's impatient, filled with raw emotion, and it knocks Ashlyn off balance at first. The women fumble, fighting each other for dominance, like they each had something to prove. They're bodies melting together in heated embrace, they tugged and struggled with the clothing that remained, stripping each other down to just undergarments.

Ashlyn momentarily gains control over Ali, using her strength to back her up towards a nearby chaise lounge used to take creative breaks in the studio. She gently pushes her down, briefly halting the contact, and admires the brunette sprawled out in front of her. Ashlyn licks her lips hungrily, and the look sends waves of pleasure throughout Ali. 

"Please," Ali whispers out, knowing that the blonde would pick up on what she was asking for. She can't keep her body still, there's a current of desire flowing through her, she can't wait to feel the blonde on top of her, inside of her, using her strength and passion to satiate needs Ali didn't even know she had.

"Please what?" Ashlyn breathes out huskily, moving to the end of the chair and slowly dropping to her knees in front of the brunette, effectively placing herself between slightly shaking legs. 

"Fuck me." Ali manages, emboldened by the look Ashlyn is giving her.

That's all Ashlyn needs. She slowly begins to move her hands up Ali's strong legs, hearing Ali moan quietly, delighted by the body heat radiating from her. She makes her way up to her hips, where her fingertips are greeted by the thin black lace of Ali's thong. Slowly pulling the cloth down to expose Ali's glistening center. Ashlyn is in awe, she's never seen a work of art quite like Ali, and plans to show her how truly exquisite she thinks she is.

With a slight bend forward, she kisses her way up Ali's thighs, eliciting small quivers from the brunette. 

Ali is elated, hardly able to wrap her head around what is beginning to take place between the women. Just this morning she was joking with Syd about how she would never be able to introduce herself to Ashlyn, but when she feels Ashlyn's mouth reach her sex, she can only wish that she'd done it sooner. The feeling of Ashlyn slowly licking and sucking at her causes her hips to buck forward, she moves her hands instinctually to the back of Ashlyn's head, tangling her fingers in thick blonde hair, keeping the woman's skilled tongue right where she wanted it. 

Ali's heavy breathing and low moans encourage Ashlyn, she looks up, mouth never leaving Ali's sweet center, to see Ali's face twisted with pleasure. She releases the grip she has on Ali's thighs and moves her hands up the brunette's toned stomach, making her way up to the brunette's breasts. Skilled hands find their way underneath Ali's matching lace bra where they settle on soft nipples. She works them between her fingertips, lightly pinching and twisting them, gradually increasing the pressure, feeling her own arousal grow with each passing moment. 

"Oh my god," Ali breathes out between moans, "Ash, please don't stop, I'm close."

"Flip over," Ashlyn demands breathlessly, "I want you on your knees." 

Ali wants to protest, but when she props herself up and sees the look Ashlyn is giving her, she decides it would be best to obey the blonde. She does as she's told, and ends up on her knees. 

Ashlyn stands, staring down at Ali, wondering how she got so lucky. She smiles deviously, and grabs Ali's hips to bring her rear against her. With one leg on the chaise lounge, and the other planted firmly on the ground to steady herself, she slowly licks two of her fingers and thrusts them deep inside of the brunette. 

Ali gasps, not expecting the sudden contact, but revels in the sensation of the blonde's strong fingers working in and out of her. She feels Ashlyn's firm grip on her hip, fingers digging into her skin trying to pull her as close as she can. She starts matching Ashlyn's rhythm, moving herself backwards with every thrust forward. She can't keep the loud moans from escaping her, not caring how loud they are or how she ended up here with a woman she hardly knows. Their connection was undeniable, and if this was meant to happen, then who was Ali to try and stop it? She threw caution to the wind and was truly enjoying the outcome.

Skilled thrusts and finger curls work Ali to the point of no return, and before she can react any other way, the blonde thrusts one last time and it sends Ali over the edge. Letting out a string of expletives, Ali comes hard, drawing out her orgasm as long as she can by reaching back and grabbing Ashlyn's wrist to keep her long fingers deep inside of her until she's done riding out the euphoric waves she's currently experiencing. 

"Fuck!" Ali yells, sinking down onto her stomach. Ashlyn collapses next to her on the small chaise lounge, both women panting while staring up at the ceiling. Ali lets out a laugh in disbelief, still not able to fully comprehend what just took place. 

"Wow," the brunette chuckles, "do that often?" she rolls onto her side and props herself up on her elbow to get a better look at the smirking woman next to her.

"What? Seduce drop dead gorgeous bartenders with my painting skills? All the time."

They laugh, and Ali leans over to plant a kiss on Ashlyn's still wet lips. She can taste herself, it gives her an idea. Reaching for Ashlyn's hand, she bring it to her mouth. Not breaking eye contact, she begins sucking the two fingers Ashlyn used to make her come. Ashlyn's jaw drops, she throws her head back and closes her eyes, driven crazy by the sensation. When Ali finishes, she moves to straddle the blonde. She slowly slides her hand down Ashlyn's toned stomach but is surprised when her wrist is grabbed, stopping her advance.

"You don't have to, I wasn't expecting anything from you tonight Ali." Ashlyn says quietly, she's so sweet about it, Ali can't help the smile that spreads across her face. The blonde is nothing close to what she expected, all of the ideas she had about her were completely wrong. 

"What if I want to?" Ali smiles down lovingly at her, wanting nothing more than to pleasure the woman who gave her arguably the best orgasm she's ever had in her life. 

"How about you save that for our next date?," Ashlyn smiles, gently rolling Ali off of her and onto her back, "You can teach me how to mix drinks, or show me some more of those sweet dance moves I saw earlier." She winks at the brunette, who blushes, remembering their encounter from the late afternoon. 

"Already planning for a second date? Hmm, I think you're going to have to prove that you deserve it." Ali flirts, hinting to the fact that she's ready to go again.

"Oh, I don't think that'll be a problem." 

Ashlyn slides herself down Ali's body, making her way back between her legs, when something catches her attention. 

"What do we have here?" referring to a small tattoo on Ali's left hip. She looks up catching Ali hiding her face in her hands. 

"College, remember?" Ali gets out in a shy giggle.

"I didn't take you for a Penn State gal! Should've been a Tar Heel instead," Ashlyn pauses for dramatic effect, "WE ARE!" She hollers out before dipping her head down between Ali's thighs again, ready to please her for hours to come. 

The brunette is in a fit of laughter that's slowly drowned out by more loud moans of pleasure. The women continue to lose themselves in their passionate tryst, not knowing where one body ended or where the other began. Neither of them having a single clue of what was to come of it, and currently not caring about anything other than each other. 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
